Better Late than Never
by Malani Yamano
Summary: This is a Naruto x Hinata fanfic about how a girl who loved an outcast since she was a child continued to train to become stronger and finally he returned her love after a very fierce battle. Read on and see how their relationship grows.
1. Chapter 1

Better Late than Never

Ch.1  
>"Grow Closer"<p>

~Disclaimer~ I do not own the characters of Naruto they belong to Masashi Kishimoto the creator of Naruto~~

Shortly after the final battle against Toneri Naruto grabs Hinata's hand smiling at her.

"Sorry it took me so long to finally confess my love to you Hinata. I wish the moment you jumped in to fight Pein I also confessed to you exactly how I felt about you. I have always loved you but just couldn't figure out how to tell you I love you so much Hinata."

Hinata smiles at him.

"I love you too Naruto-Kun. I am just glad we're finally together. Even though it took so long I wouldn't want it any other way."

He takes her hand and they fly until they come to the moon. Then Naruto lifts up Hinata's chin and smiles at her. She smiles at him as his hand caresses her cheek causing her to blush. Then he brings her closer to him grabbing her face with his two hands and their lips meet while Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Shikamaru watch them kiss in front of the moon.

Sakura looks up and smiles.

"Took you long enough to realize that Hinata is the one for you. Sasuke where did you go?"

Kakashi looks as he sees Sasuke walking away and sighs. Then he watches Sakura chase after him again.

"Sasuke you're leaving me again? Naruto finds love and you leave me alone again? What did I do to you that you won't stay with me? Sasuke!"

He just continues to walk away leaving Sakura in tears again on the ground once more. Hinata and Naruto come back down to earth and they both run to her.

"Sakura what happened? Where is Sasuke?"

Sakura looks up tears still falling.

"He left me again. He will never return his love to me I am living in a fantasy. Naruto and Hinata I'm happy for you both. Naruto just promise me you will never hurt Hinata the way that Sasuke keeps hurting me. She is your soulmate just never forget that."

Naruto sighs as he watches Sakura run off in tears again. Then Hinata holds him.

"Naruto she will be fine. We all know that Sasuke loves her but he's just too stubborn to admit it. Can I move in with you? I am already a disgrace to my father and I am no longer welcome in the Hyuga compound."

Naruto smiles at her and kisses her again.

"You are more than welcome to move in with me Hinata. Let's go by your house and get your things. Come on sweetie."

Kakashi smiles as he goes back to his book saying.

"Keep one thing in mind Naruto once you get a taste you will want more and won't get enough."

At that remark Naruto glares at him.

"Kakashi-Sensei I am not like Pervy Sage. That is the last thing on my mind right now we just got together."

Hinata starts to blush and Naruto gets mad.

"See what you did to Hinata Sensei. She is embarrassed."

Kakashi disappears and Naruto grabs Hinata's hand causing her to blush more. Then they make their way to the Hyuga Compound and enter. Hiashi looks up.

"Hinata just because you bought your sister back does not mean that you are welcome here anymore. What have you come by for?"

Naruto speaks up.

"She has come back to gather her things so she can move in with me now that I am her boyfriend Mr. Hyuga. If that is okay with you?"

Hiashi calls the servants to give Hinata her things and looks at them both.

"Very well on to Naruto's you go Hinata. Hanabi it is now time for bed. Your training continues in a couple of more days. Goodnight."

Hinata and Naruto make their way to his apartment and he opens the door and enters. Then he looks at Hinata.

"My room is this way Hinata. Let me clear some of my drawers and make some room for your clothes in my closet. Sorry but I only have one bed we will have to sleep together or I can sleep on the floor if you don't feel comfortable being in the same bed with me?"

She smiles at him.

"I won't mind sleeping in the bed with you Naruto and will not allow you to sleep on the floor of your apartment. I am just glad that you are finally in my arms. Are you hungry Naruto?"

Naruto looks at her.

"I am a little hungry Hinata but hardly have any food in the apartment except for ramen noodles in all my cabinets."  
>She smiles again at him.<p>

"I will whip up something good to eat with the ramen. Get some rest until it is ready."

He watches as she makes her way to his bed and kisses him. Then he embraces her tightly as they continue to make out sitting up on his bed. He feels his body heat up and gulps.

"I don't want to move too fast Hinata. I love you very much but I don't want to rush things. Hinata please listen to me. If we move too fast we will not have a good relationship. Can we please eat first I am very hungry and tired."

She backs off of him and enters the kitchen. He wipes the sweat that was forming on his forehead and sighs with relief they didn't go that far. Then he falls asleep soundly.

In the kitchen Hinata finds some ramen and some pieces of pork to make with the ramen for her and Naruto to eat after that hard battle against Toneri feeling dirty because he saw her naked when he put that wedding dress on her. Feeling disgusted because she almost kissed him too. She looked down and realized she still had that awful dress on her still. She put the food on low and entered Naruto's room quietly and got some of her clothes out to change into. She put on her purple sweats and a black tank top and put her slippers on her feet as she exited the room quietly not to disturb Naruto who was fast asleep in the bed. As she covers him she sees his bare chest and freezes feeling how muscular he is and feels her body heat up. Then she exits his room and enters the kitchen grabbing some ice water to cool herself down after her body heat up.

Twenty minutes later the food is ready and she sets the table putting the food out. Then she enters the room and wakes up Naruto carefully.

"Naruto the food is ready come eat please. It's not my best cooking I am going to have to go to the market and get some food so I can cook for us both and will have to clean this apartment too."

He wakes up and stretches and then he gets up and enters the kitchen still without a shirt on. She can't help but stare at his muscles and still think she's dreaming have a fine looking man like Naruto to call her own. Naruto looks up as she makes him a plate and sees her shape through her tank top and gulps. Then the words from Kakashi-Sensei ring in his head and he looks away from Hinata and down at his food. Hinata makes her way to her chair and also pays no attention to Naruto's bare chest in front of her as she eats. When they finish eating she does the dishes and wets her tank top gulping because her chest's shape shows through the wet shirt that is sticking to her figure. Naruto comes up behind her and grabs her waist smiling as he kisses her on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Better Late than Never

Ch.2

"Unexpected Behavior"

Back at Sasuke's house Sakura stares at the picture of Team Seven and sighs. Then she walks by the window and looks out wondering if her friendship with Naruto exists anymore. She thinks as she looks out the window.

'Usually when I am upset Naruto runs after me to calm me down when I am down. Now that he has Hinata those days might be over.'

Sakura pulls down Sasuke's bed and gets ready for bed feeling happy for Naruto and Hinata. She always knew that Naruto only loves Hinata and just used his crush on her to annoy Sasuke. After a few hours of her thinking she hears a noise by the window and hides grabbing a Kunai. She looks out and sees nothing and gulps when she hears the front door jiggling. She hides and shuts off the light so the perpetrator thinks that the house is empty. In the darkness she stays hidden ready to attack the person breaking into Sasuke's house. When she is about to lunge for the intruder he grabs her hand with the kunai and yells.

"Sakura it's me Sasuke, why the hell are you trying to kill me? Put the kunai down now!"

She turns on the light and sees Sasuke standing there with his onyx eyes and turns her back to him.

"What were you trying to do give me a heart attack? Thank you so much for leaving me again when Naruto finds love. Just like always you took off on me again and are so lucky I didn't kill you!"

Sasuke glares at her.

"First of all you wouldn't be able to kill me. Second of all I came back to explain to you why I am leaving again. Now either listen to me or I swear I will walk out of here without explaining it to you understood."

She sighs and sits on the bed still upset with him.

"Fine then start explaining Sasuke. I am listening like I always do."

He sits next to her on the bed and begins.

"Okay after everything that I have done I need to go away to redeem myself. Besides I have been sent on A Rank Missions that will make me be gone a long time. Stop crying over me leaving Sakura, I know you love me and I want you to know I also love you too. I never stopped loving you and you better get that idea out of your head that there was anything between me and Karin. Now do you want me to spend the night with you or do you want to be alone?"

Sakura couldn't believe what just came out of Sasuke's mouth.

"When you say spend the night exactly what do you mean by that?"

Sasuke looks at her and sighs as he takes off his shirt.

"Sleep in the bed with you like we used to do when we were younger, not that Sakura. You better get that out of your mind right now. I will be gone in the morning."

Sakura lays down in the bed and watches as Sasuke gets in next to her. Then she lays her head on his chest and falls asleep soundly. Sasuke kisses her on the forehead and holds her close as he also drifts off to sleep soundly.

Back at Naruto's apartment Hinata feels her body heat up as Naruto holds her waist while she does the dishes in the sink. He sighs as she pays more attention to the dishes in the sink then to him trying to get her attention.

"Hinata I'm heading to bed, join me when you are done in here I love you. "

She sighs with relief as Naruto lets her go and enters the bedroom. When she finishes the kitchen she enters the bedroom to see that Naruto is still awake and gets in bed next to him after she gets ready for bed smiling at him. She leans over to kiss him and feels him embrace her as they continue to make out. Hinata's hands move across his chest tracing the cuts that make up his muscles and kisses Naruto with more passion. Naruto stops her for a minute saying.

"Hinata let's not move too fast. We just got together tonight and shouldn't be rushing to advance our relationship. Are you listening to me?"

Hinata smiles at him and responds.

"Couples do make out passionately Naruto. I am not ready to go that far and I know neither are you. I just have loved you for so long and want to feel your lips on mine they feel so right. Don't get angry at me."

He sighs as he gazes into her lavender eyes and smiles.

"I am not angry at you. I am just making a point nothing else. I don't want to get carried away and not be able to stop myself that's all I am saying."

Hinata puts her finger to his lips.

"We won't get carried away Naruto. Please just make out with me you are my boyfriend now aren't you?"

He smiles as he moves his fingers through her long midnight black hair and embraces her tightly kissing her with passion as her hands move down to his stomach causing his body to heat up. As they continue to make out with passion Hinata unbuttons her pajama top and slides it off exposing her chest to Naruto. His eyes widen as he stares at how much Hinata has matured since they were thirteen and gulps.

"Whoa Hinata you have matured since the academy. I don't think this is a good idea, I am going to lose control or worse will happen Kurama will take me over and I don't want you to get hurt."

She silenced him and continues to kiss him passionately moving his hands to her chest. Naruto grabs them in his hands and sucks each of her nipples gently causing her to moan low. He continues to fight to remain in control hoping Kurama stays asleep and doesn't leak any of his chakra as the kisses get deeper. His hands move to Hinata's pajama bottoms and he slides them down causing them to fall to his bedroom floor. Then he feels her hands by his pajama pants and feels them coming untied and gulps. They end up on top of Hinata's pajamas.

"Hinata we are going to get to a level that none of us are ready for."

She stops kissing him and whispers.

"It takes two Naruto not just one. We will not get there tonight I promise. Will you please loosen up and enjoy this passionate make out session please I have waited so long to be with you please enjoy this with me."

He feels Hinata's lips moving from his and down his chest down to his six pack and moans low as he closes his eyes as her hands grab him saying.

"Oh my Naruto you too have matured since the academy. I never knew that you were this big."

He pushes her down to the bed and kisses her with passion moving his hands up her thighs causing her to moan low.

"Oh Naruto that feels so good. I am so glad that you love me as much as I love you. Please don't stop."

He moves back up and kisses her with even more passion moving his hands to her underwear and moves his hands inside causing her to moan louder as he fingers her while she closes her eyes.

"Aghh Naruto that feels so good please don't stop. I never knew that you had a bad boy in you. Ohh. Please be gentle I've never felt anything like this before."

He pulls his fingers out and lays on his back sighing with relief.

"I guess we both surprised each other tonight sweetie. Hinata?"

He looks to see Hinata fast asleep on his chest with her arms around him and smiles wiping the sweat beginning to form along his brow.

'That was close. I was afraid we would go all the way tonight. How much longer can I stay in control with her sleeping next to me? I wish Sasuke was here to give me advice because I have no idea how to control myself. Besides I was a jerk not caring how upset Sakura was after he left her again. Why is he such an insensitive jerk and so stubborn to admit that he also loves Sakura. Hasn't she suffered enough for the past three in a half years that he is gone? I am going to call him and give him a piece of my mind for being an idiot!'

Naruto gets out of the bed carefully and enters the bathroom to wash his face off with cold water and then grabs his cell and calls Sasuke's cell number.

Back at the Uchiha house Sasuke is asleep and hears Naruto's ringtone looking at the clock on the nightstand. He reaches over to grab his cell careful not to disturb Sakura asleep soundly on his chest.

"Naruto it is two in the morning! Why the hell are you calling me, aren't you with Hinata?"

Naruto goes out on the balcony and yells in the phone.

'Yea I am with Hinata. But am also worried about Sakura after you just left her again after you saved Kakashi's life! When are you going to get over yourself and admit to Sakura you love her and never stopped loving her like she never stopped loving you! What more do you have to prove that you can't stay in the village where you belong? She suffered for three in a half years and you still hurt her! What did she do to deserve being treated so badly? Well Sasuke answer the question!'

Sasuke gets out of the bed quietly not to disturb Sakura and went on his balcony yelling back at Naruto.

'You have your nerve yelling at me! When you were so blind to see that Hinata was in love with you and it took you this long to tell her what she means to you! I need to redeem myself before I can stay in the damn village and be with Sakura! I told you when we were younger that I didn't want to get close to anyone again because I didn't want to lose everything again! Now go back with Hinata and stop worrying about Sakura she knows I will be back and stay with her Goodnight Naruto! I am hanging up now!'

Hinata heard Naruto hang up his cell and threw her robe on her going to the balcony.

"Naruto are you okay? Who were you arguing with on the phone? Naruto?"

He sighs as he holds her.

"Sasuke, he is so stubborn and doesn't realize the hell Sakura has gone through while he was gone. I thought he would've stayed after he saved Kakashi-Sensei from Toneri's power, but I was wrong. He says he needs to redeem himself until he can be with Sakura permanently. "

Hinata embraces him.

"Naruto he is right, everything that he has done since he became a rogue ninja. He can't be happy with Sakura until he finds the happiness for himself. We all know he loves Sakura and so does she. Let's all just be happy that Sasuke is a good guy again and not our enemy. Sakura's happy ending will come just like it took me this long to get my happy ending. Let's get back to bed Naruto we'll go see how Sakura is tomorrow since we are the only ones that she has right now. "

He smiles as he kisses Hinata and locks his balcony door as he gets back in bed waiting for Hinata to join him.

"Aren't you going to put your pajamas back on? Won't you be cold if you sleep like that Hinata?"

She smiles as she takes her robe off and lays in the bed next to Naruto.

"How will I be cold if I have you next to me to keep me warm Naruto? Besides I like the way your skin feels against mine. Don't you like the way my soft skin feels against yours?"

He smiles at her and pushes her down to the bed again sucking on each nipple gently as she moans even louder.

"Oh Naruto that feels even better now from earlier. Oh please don't stop I love you so much. Naruto."

She looks to see that Naruto was now fast asleep with his arms around her and covers them both drifting off to sleep when she rests her head on Naruto's bare chest after she hits his fan on above the bed and kisses him on the forehead.

"Goodnight Naruto I love you see you in the morning."

~Back at the Uchiha House~

Sakura hears Sasuke's balcony door close and looks at the time.

"Sasuke who was that on the phone? Can you please stay a little later than dawn? I will wait for you to come back but promise me that you will come back sometime before you stay permanently? "

He smiles at her as he gets in the bed next to her.

"Fine Sakura I will stay till noon but then I have to leave. I will come back and forth when I get a chance but I can't stay permanently until I redeem myself. You understand that don't you?"

She smiles at him.

"All I ever wanted was you to return your love Sasuke and will wait as long as I have to so we can be happy like Naruto and Hinata. I am just glad you finally admitted that you also love me Sasuke as I did from the beginning. It was Naruto on the phone wasn't it?"

He sighs as he looks at her.

"Yes it was. He was yelling at me like he always does. Just like a brother. Don't worry about it get some sleep? Goodnight Sakura I love you. Sakura."

He sees her asleep soundly on him and covers them both holding her in his arms as he drifts off to sleep soundly.


End file.
